The souls eye
by Pandagirl111111
Summary: Maka hears something she did not want to hear. There was an incident,but the incident did some thing. Her eye. She is not human. She has no control. Will she fall into the darkness again or will this save her.
1. Chapter 1:Why

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please don't judge, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Why**

MAKA'S POV

It was noon on a bright Sunday morning I had just woke up today me and my dad were going to have a picnic so I got dressed, ate a small breakfast and told soul I was going out. I hurried down the stairs and on to the side walk where there were people, lots and lots of people. I went to the direction where my dad told me to meet and he was there but he looked weird. "Hey sweet heart how is it going" my dad said in a drunk voice. I knew he was drunk but it didn't bother me that much. We talked we laughed but then we got to the bit about mum I had to bring it up I just had to. " um dad" I said. " yes honey" he replied. " why did you break with mum" I closed my eyes waiting for him to shout at me but he didn't. We remained in silence for two minutes then he spoke. " Well sweet heart I broke up with your mother for one reason ….. she had a flat chest! haha everybody knows that men hate women with flat chests if I had a meister that had a flat chest then I would just leave them" I thought about this I knew he was very drunk but still that phrase it was something soul said a lot then…

SLAP

I slapped him.

"YOU JERK!"

The I ran in to the forest.

 **Hi guys thanks for reading I will finish this story and I will (try) to publish a chapter everyday thanks for reading please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Is this happening

**Hey guys I am back** _ **IMPORTANT:**_ ok the title of each chapter makes a sentence at the end put them together

CHAPTER 2: Is this happening

MAKA'S POV

I was running as fast as I can, I didn't want anyone to follow me, I was to sad, In the state that I am in nobody will like me.

I kept running, tears in my eyes. I stopped and looked at the ground. And saw it the item that I was looking for. A knife. No no no , not to kill my father with, it was for me. I was going to kill myself, I just had to, I was too sad.

I hesitated so I counted down.

One

Two

Three..

"MAKA"

I did it I stabbed myself I look around and saw soul and I knew that it would be the last words I would hear.

 _ **Thanks for reading sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I will post like maybe 3 or 4 chapters a day ok well bye for now**_


	3. Chapter 3: To me

**Ok hi guys this chapter will be a bit longer ok**

 **Chapter 3: To me**

 **SOUL'S POV**

"MAKA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, she was not answering. I checked for a pulse but there was none I slowly pulled the dagger out of her heart. I grabbed her and carried her piggy back style to professor stein's.

On the way she felt cold it was like she was in a blizzard. I knew something was wrong.

I barged into steins office and quickly showed him maka's wound and he immediately understood even without talking. I carried her to the bed in the room. He asked me what happened. "Well I came running to maka to tell her some good news when I saw her stab herself in the heart I did not see anything or anyone except that" stein believed me

 _ **2 hours later after the operation**_

Doctor stein was done with the operation and let me come and see her. I came in to find maka almost completely nude. She was just wearing a very small pantie and in a tight bra. I blushed. Then I realised that she was not wearing that before, that means stein….

Suddenly doctor stein came in and said "No I did not strip her if that is what you are thinking the maids changed her outfit for the operation"

I sighed in relief. "So what is her condition?" I asked impatiently

He just said he didn't know and with that he walked out of the room.

I still didn't know why she did it and whatever the cost I was going to find out.

 _ **Hey guys that was not really long but good enough so anyway please give me suggestions of what I could do thanks and bye**_


	4. Chapter 4: I didn't

**Hey guys I am back I just wanted to tell you if anyone could give me any ideas you can post it even if you don't have an account so please give me ideas of what I could do. OK lets start the chapter**

 **CHAPTER 4:I DIDN'T**

 **MAKA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find soul sitting there comforting me, and it felt like soul residence but somehow different. But when I was about to move soul screamed at me "MAKA. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, ARE YOU BREATHING, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT… TELL ME!" he kept screaming at me like I had done something wrong. But my father's words they kept ringing in my ear and made me cry.

SOUL'S POV

Maka was crying I didn't know why but I knew it had something to do with stabbing herself.

Suddenly I grabbed her face my hands against her warm cheeks. " maka why did you do that… WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR SELF"

More tears filled her eyes but she wasn't showing any emotion , no she was blank.

MAKA'S POV

I didn't know what to say. So I grabbed soul and through him across the room and ran outside the door

SOUL'S POV

I stood up from the floor and ran after her, but when I got outside she was gone.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer k**_

 _ **Please comment and write review would really like suggestions**_

 _ **Thanks well goodbye for now I will post maybe one or two moore today ok bye**_


	5. Chapter 5: Do Anything

**Hey guys this chapter will be long ok** _ **IMPORTANT: if you have not watched soul eater episode 51 then don't read this. It contains spoilers.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EPISODES AND MANGA**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5: DO ANYTHING**_

 _ **SOULS POV**_

I stormed out of the office and into the busy streets I kept running. Some were watching me. But in the end I bumped into someone. It was spirit.

" Hey spirit have you seen maka" " no I have not, why.

NO ONES POV

You see since spirit was drunk at the time he did not remember a thing.

SPIRITS POV

Why was soul asking for maka I wonder

"Didn't you hear maka stabbed herself" soul said calmly "WHATTTT" I SHOUTED

SOULS POV

After a few minutes spirit calmed down I told him the story and we both left to find maka.

The next thing I knew we were in the woods and with maka she was fighting a witch called Renata. And maka did something unbelievable.

MAKA'S POV

I was facing the witch she said the same thing "Look at that you have a flat chest ha ha" I was angry. I found out that I had weapon blood, how ? I don't know but I knew that with all my rage I could change into a weapon. But I was asleep at the same time, I had no fear. But I didn't change into a weapon but scythe's were coming out of me. I defeated the witch and then when I looked around soul and my dad where standing there. My eye it had gone black and red, but that didn't stop myself from crying.

Tears

More tears

More and More

 _ **Ok guys that's the end thanks for reading I might post one more chapter today it. If you want lots and lots of chapters then please give me an idea ok thanks and bye**_


	6. Chapter 6: But there is someone

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't do one yesterday to much stuff same today but I will manage it get one chapter done today this one is probably the longest**_

 **Souls pov**

"Maka stop crying"

I still don't get why maka was crying I was kind of shocked but I still knew why she was sad. But I did not recognise maka she was different somehow. Like someone was inside her.

I took one step closer. I put my hands on maka.

 **Maka's pov**

"DON'T TOUCH ME". I didn't know what else to do I just stood there the others looking at me shocked then out of know where I ran. I kept running. I didn't look back. I kept running. But then I found someone lying on the ground in a dark alley he was covered in blood. Death the Kid.

"KID!" I ran to him. "kid speak to me, kid, id , ARE YOU THERE" I put his arm around my shoulder and took him to the house him, Liz and Patty live. I broke the door down and Liz and Patty came running down. "maka what happened to kid" liz and patty said in a infusion. "I found him like this in an alley" I told them. I told kid to the death room where Lord Death cared for his wounds.

 _ **2 HOURS LATER**_

I was sitting next to kids ed when he woke up. " I hope you feel better I will leave now so I will not disturb you, ok" I was walking away when kid grabbed my arm

 **Kid's pov**

"Maka you saved my life thank you….and …. Please stay….. I feel comfortable with you here"

I don't know why I said that to maka but I meant it

 **Maka's pov**

Kid wanted to stay because I was his friend. Not like my dad or soul , dad wanted me for attention and soul wanted me to become a death scythe nothing else. But kid he wanted me there for company because I was his friend and it felt good to be there with him .

"Sure kid"

"Thanks" he replied

" um kid can I show you something"

"Of course maka what is it"

I started crying I put me hands out and I started using magic. and my eye. It turned black with a red pupil and red scratch's.

Kid just looked at . was he just like the rest. No.

"Maka.. I.. will help you no matter what it takes"

My tears just stopped completely. I finally had a real person that I could trust. I got up and wrapped my arms around kid

"Thank you kid"

 _ **Thanks for reading guys please comment or review**_


	7. Chapter 7: Who will help me

**I am sooo sorry guys I was on 2 camps in one week. Enjoy the story. IMPORANT: I CHANGED IT, IT IS NOW CROSSOVER**

 **Chapter 7: Who will help me**

 **Maka's pov**

I was at home where mama was she was there I haven't seen her in a while and she was not happy. " Darling I have news… me and your father are coming back together but there is some bad news"

I was so happy nothing could be better but I was wondering about the bad news.

"mama what is the bad news?!" I said in a shy voice so she could barely hear me.

"Well darling since we are back together we need to move that means you will have to move hose with soul and you will not be attending the DWMA anymore and will be attending another school but this school will be an actually high school with no fighting instead you will be learnt magic ok"

I was stiff I couldn't. did she just say that I am LEAVING what?!

"no. I am not going. I AM STAYING AT THE DWMA AND YOU GUYS CAN'T STOP ME."

I ran out of the room as fast as I could I was running to where my home is soul would probably be there by now and he would help me get through this. I hope.

 **SOUL'S POV**

I had just gotton off the phone with lord death and spirt and they told me. They told me maka was leaving and I just had to accept it. People will think now that I would stop this but no I am just going to let it go. I will not speak to maka if she wants to go then that is her choice not mine so anyways I put all her stuff infront of the hose and I knew that would be the last time I would smell her sweet smell.

Maka pov

I was running as fast as I could but the cops were still after me… THE COPS?! WHAT DID I DO. Let me redo that I mean that my parents were chasing me like cops in their car.

But then the car pulled in front of me. My parents. They put me in the car with my things from the apartment and drove off.

I was scared I didn't know what to do.

" mama… where .. are we going" I said really scaredly so that my mum would notice and turn back but she didn't.

Instead she said " look I told you this we are going to your new school"

She was being mean to me.

" oh and I havn't told you this yet but… you have a brother and a sister and they attend this high school so you will be welcomed.

WHATTTTT I HAD SIBLINGS AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME.

" well at least can you tell me what the high school's name is it in like magic high or what?" I said politely.

" well darling this high school doesn't have a high at the end it is just a name" my mother said

I had to k now what she was getting at " mother can you just please tell me the name" I said

"ok I will tell you *sigh* its name is Fairy Tail"

 **IMPORTANT: Hello guys please tell me who could be maka's sister in fairy tail ok and please tell me if you want** _ **a**_

 _ **Maka x Natsu or do you want a Maka x soul**_

 _ **And I will not post the next chapter till you vote you can still vote even with a account in a review and I a happy with that ok bye**_


	8. Important

**Hey guys this is very important. i will keep this story going ONLY if i get at least 4 ideas and 2 more reviews you can post them on the review page (thing). SO there should be 8 altogether because there are to already but if it doesn't reach that expectation then i will not continue until it does. AND you are not allowed to say that you cant post review anyone can post just as a guest but if you do that then instead of guest then put a name (not your real name though)**

 **bye for now**


	9. Chapter 9: But this person

**Hi everyone now I did not get 8 reviews but I got our so a big shout out to Tokyoghoul11 ,Awesome person and 2 friends from school ok let's get on with the story**

Maka's Pov

i was in the car looking down the streets, I saw lots of people,friends hanging out, but not me. We came to a stop. "Sweetie get changed in the car" my mum said trying not to shout. I put on my new clothes and walked outside the car. Mother said a boy with Raven hair and a girl with golden hair would meet me up front. And there they were. " hey Maka" the raven haired boy said then the blonde spoke " hey it is nice to meet you Maka even know we have not really met I am your sister and this man is Gray he is your brother" she said in a calm voice.

"WHAT" i shouted

"i know I know hard to believe. Oh silly me I for got to introduce myself I am Lucy Heartfilla" Lucy said

" wait how can we be sisters if we have different last names." I said

"oh I thought mum and dad would have told you, guess not. Your last name isn't albarn it was just a cover up for your REAL last name is Heartfilla same with me and Lucy" Gray said weirdly

then lucy turned around and said "come on I will introduce you to the gang"

"ok" I mumbled

As we walked down the halls of the school I felt something combing it felt like black*star but it can't be him, just then

"WHATS UP " someone shouted and jumped on top of me. And guess what his hair was the weirdest shade of pink.

The man stood up and offered my hand to get up,I hesitated but took his hand anyway. Next to him was a blue cat he had wings and he could talk... WAIT WHAT how could he talk and fly. I was going to ask but then the pink haired guy said " hi I am natsu and this happy if you were wondering why and how he can talk and fly it's because he was born like that and if you want the full explanation then talk to Lucy or Gray ok" he said with a big smile on his face.

Then he introduced everyone in the class **(he introduced everyone in the guild or the main people that were in his class so Maka knows them a little)**

"Oh and guess what this guy Gajeel is also our brother" Gray said in a cheerful voice ,Gajeel just smiled and walked away.

Then out of no where Natsu turned around and shouted To Gray "WHY THE F*** DIDN'T YOU BRING HER EARLER" (Lucy and Natsu are dating) out of no where Nastu was about to punch Gray in the stomach when Lucy went in front of Gray to protect him. But Natsu didn't stop in time and it hit her. "AAHHHH" Lucy screamed in pain, her stomach was bleeding and she was coughing up blood and another thing,she was crying.

Gray was about to go in front of her to attack Natsu, but the blonde's hand stopped Gray from getting closer

" Gray this is my fight,that I intend to win." She said , " what you gonna do you don't have you spirits so what magic can you use against a dragon slayer" Natsu said with a smirk. I was still confused then I remembered on the way to class Gray said be careful of some of the students magic. I realised that this was not a ordiary school it was a magic school.

I turned back to the fight

Lucy's pov

He still thinks i only have my spirits to fight with, well over the years I learnt a different magic it has nothing to do with celestial magic. Here's a hint I learnt it from Jellal. I learnt Heavenly body magic. And this is what all the training had come down to.

" Oh Natsu if you weren't busy with Lissanna then you would have noticed ... WELL I LEARNT A DIFFERENT MAGIC " "meteor" I chanted I suddenly when like the speed of the sun, I attacked Natsu a couple of times and then for the last strike I did " SEVEN CONSTALATION ATTACK " and Natsu was down.

We all knew I had won, even Natsu knew but he said something that was just no

"Lucy guess what ... I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU and now I am going to date Lissanna" he said with a smirk on his face

I turned around and started crying I went into the attic of the school.

i started pouring tears. It was just a fight why did he break up with me.

just then I heard a creak "Lucy are you there"

Then I saw a face that I thought would never see me like this

"Maka"

 **Hey Everyone hope you enjoyed I will post the next chapter soon**


	10. Chapter 10: Is not what

**I am so sorry guys. I am so sorry i did not update sooner but (i am not lying) i had an operation and i am still recovering but i can mange to squeeze in one chapter hope you enjoy**

 **Important side note: Lissanna is not going to be mean or dislike lucy. So lissanna is not going to be the bad one. BUT Lissanna is different she has very very weak transformation magic so she is the weakest member of fairy tail high besides Happy.**

Lucy's POV

I was just sitting there wanting to be by myself but no.. Maka was there beside me, comforting me and she wasn't asking questions like the normal girls would do if this happened, but no. She was just going to sit there and wait in till i was finished. It felt nice

Lissanna's POV (where natsu and the others are)

Is this real, did i just hear natsu say he was leaving lucy... For me... At first i would have been over joyed that he wanted me to be his girlfriend at first i would have Been over joyed but what he said to Lucy and Natsu was spending a lot of time with me and i didn't even know Lucy had another magic. I can't even speak to Lucy now. She might hate me. And if she does hate me she can ... She defeated Natsu in a blink... If she fights me i could die. You see in fairy tail high you are aloud to fight people if it was for a cause of some sort and if the other person attacks the attacker then they are aloud to fight in till one is down or they can keep fighting till they are dead but when there is a teacher then you can't kill each other.

Natsu looked over at me. Then natsu spoke " so Lissanna you heard me loud and clear.. Lissanna you are going to date me ok" he said with a smirk " no " i said back "excuse me" natsu said in a low tone voice "I SAID NO!"

And i ran off

3 days later, Gray's POV

It was 3 days after the incident and everything was not normal. Erza was not talking to me which was weird and maka had her first few nights at our house.

Oh and if you didn't know then me and Lucy don't live with our parents they live in a different city and sometimes come and say hello. But now Lucy was different. At home she was so happy but at school she was sad, grumpy and didn't even talk.

When the teacher called for her to say something she didn't answer and she got detention. And Lissanna kept coming to Lucy apologising, but Lucy didn't say anything she just walked by Lissanna and if Lissanna was in front or in the way of Lucy , Lucy would just push Lissanna over on the ground and walk away. And Lissanna can't do anything cause she knows that if she attacks back Lucy then Lucy could kill her because of the rules. But the only person Lucy has been talking to is me and Maka so at Least i know what's going on. And natsu well he is just gone but besides all those things everything is ok. And i asked juvia on a date and we are going on it tonight so yeah

The end of chapter 10

Ok so i am ending there and i will try to post the next chapter soon so keep or fingers crossed ok bye!


	11. Chapter 11: They seem

**Gray's POV**

Today's the day. The day of the date with Juvia I felt so nervous would she like me **(Juvia isn't a stalker)**

I was all ready. It was 6:00pm anf getting dark. Juvia finally came the was gorgeous. We went out for dinner and it was yummy at the end I said

 **Juvia's POV**

"Juvia would you be my girlfriend" gray said

I was about yo scream yes but the ground was shaking...hell the whole world was shaking then under our table came a creak and opened

"AAAAAAAH" I screamed but then a hand Grabbed onto my arm and lifted me up to safety.

 **Lucy's POV**

The ground was shaking and a crack opened up. And I fell down in it.i didn't scream I actually wanted to die not because Natsu broke up with me it's because he didn't know... He didn't know I learnt a new magic he forgot our promise and I hope he remembers at my grave... At least I hope.

 **Natsu's POV**

WHAT THE HECK

The ground is shaking! so what am I dealing with ?

"Lissanna!" I shouted grabbing her hand

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

 **Lissanna's POV**

I wasn't falling down a hole or anything so I **didn't** want him to touch me don't know why so next thing I new I was running.

I had stumbled upon a crack and someone was hanging off it... Lucy!

I grabbed her hand and lifted her up she said thanks and was about to walk off when

 **Lucy's POV**

"WATCH OUT" I screamed to Lissanna. There was a person with a knife that was about yo stab her. I did what any person would do. Well at least end I died for a good cause right?!

 **Lissanna's POV**

Lucy.. Just got stabbed... With a knife... For me.. Why!

I started pouring tears. What the hell.I grabbed a pocket knife that I found in my pocket and sobbed the guy who stabbed Lucy I grabbed Lucy and took off

 **Gray's POV**

The shaking stopped. That's good wonder why.

I was holding Juvia and we shared a kiss.

 **Lissanna's POV**

I ran as fast as I can to the nearest hospital and all of a sudden Natsu was in front of me. " Lissanna put Lucy down and let's go. We don't need her she didn't do anything for you so put her down she a a dumb ass anyway" he said with a smirk

SLAP

 **And that's the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
